View From Up Here
View From Up Here is a song in the Tangled: The Series episode, "Freebird". Lyrics Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Dumbo (2019) Sheriff Callie: Life's been so unsatisfying Look, suddenly now you're flying Freewheeling from cloud to cloud to cloud Wingspread in the sky below you There's no one to stop or slow you Pure freedom and everything's allowed Down there you know there's tons of burdens you could bear Somewhere But from up here, the world looks so small And suddenly life seems so clear And from up here, it goes past it all The obstacles just disappear Never feel heavy or earthbound No worries or doubts interfere There's nothing but you looking down from the view from up here ???: (spoken) You've got to try this! ???: (spoken) I don't know... ???: (spoken) Oh come on, Dumbo, just watch! It's easy! (singing) Stretch out with the wind behind me ???: Here we go ???: Float up, let the current find you ???: Look out below ???: Keep climbing, and sail from breeze to breeze ???: Stay close, don't leave us, please! ???: Pan up to the stratospheres With only the stars to steer us Just think of the possibilities ???: (spoken) I think you've got it! ???: (spoken) Me too! ???: Below, you spend your whole life trudging to and fro Now- (Dumbo flies quickly past) All: (spoken) Woah! ???: And from up here ???: The world looks so wide ???: Yet every horizon seems near ???: And from up here Smurfette: No path is denied Poppy: You choose which direction you veer ???: And suddenly you can breathe easy ???: Contented ???: Care-free ???: Cavalier ???: Just gliding on through Looking down at the view from up here All female heroes: And from up here The world is all yours Each mountain and meadow and near And from up here Life's bullies and jerks Are barely worth shedding a tear And all of the sky lies before us Straight up to the far stratosphere So head for the blue And let's take in the view from up here It's just we and you Looking down at the view from up here Reprise All female heroes: And so, from up here The world is all yours Each mountain and meadow and near And from up here Life's bullies and jerks Are barely worth shedding a tear And all of the sky lies before us Straight up to the far stratosphere So head for the blue And let's take in the view from up here It's just we and you Looking down at the view from up here Trivia * In Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Dumbo (2019), Dumbo enjoys his very first moments to fly freely around in the circus tent with his large ears while getting used to it with the help from a feather, with all of the heroes flying with him to support him and help him with some flying lessons. . Category:Songs